Bedtime Stories
by Dede42
Summary: When three brothers are attacked during the full moon, Penelope Garcia contacts the Winchesters and they investigate, only to learn that they aren't dealing with a werewolf when a couple is attacked by an old woman in her home. What is going on in this town?
1. Chapter 1: ONCE UPON A TIME…

Supernatural: Bedtime Stories

A/N: Greetings! So, I'm posting this a day early since I'm not sure that I'll have time tomorrow, being Thankgivings Day and all. So, here's an adventure involving fairy tales. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: ONCE UPON A TIME…**

" _Now_ _concerning_ _his sons, and the greatness of the burdens_ _laid_ _upon him, and the repairing of the house of God, behold, they_ _are_ _written in the story of the book of the kings. And Amaziah his son reigned in his stead_ _."_

 _2 Chronicles 24:27_

Maple Springs, New York

Once Upon a Time…

It was a cloudy night with a nearly full moon poking out every now and then, and at a building site, three heavy-set brothers were arguing about the progress of the project, and the condition of the construction material when they were interrupted by a low growling noise.

"Hey, what was that?" Kyle asked, glancing around for the source.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know, a dog maybe?"

Kyle frowned, not convinced that it was a dog. "That's a hell of a dog."

Jack didn't care and pulled a bent plank of wood out of the truck. "Ok, we got a crew coming in the morning, look at this wood, _huh_?!" he snapped, frustrated. "Look at it, it's _crap_! Where'd you order it from?"

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes. "Same place as always," he muttered, also upset that they'd been sent substandard supplies…again.

Kyle chuckled. "Shoulda used the cinder block, like I wanted."

"You know what? _Here_ we go again," Jack growled, shoving the wood back into the truck and turning away. "You are _not_ in charge."

"Hey, you're a bunch of _girls_ ," Kyle retorted, unaware that they were being watched by something. "Look, it comes down to this, ok? One gust of wind and the whole place is gonna _blow over_!"

Emmett waved him off, having heard it before. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Just then something ran past, and Kyle glanced behind him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jack muttered as he and Emmett went to the wooden podium that held the blueprints, arguing about what to do. Meanwhile, Kyle moved in the direction of the noise and peered around a digger, but there was nothing there. Deciding that he was hearing things, Kyle shook his head, and _literally_ snorted like a pig.

"Kyle, c'mon let's go," Emmett called over to him.

"'Kay man I'll go warm up the truck," Jack said, rolling up the plans and headed for the gray pickup; just as Kyle caught up with Emmett, they both yelped when their brother was suddenly dragged behind a stack of piping. Jack, screaming, tried to pull himself free by grabbing an electrical cable, but he was pulled out of sight a second time, knocking an floodlight over in the process. Moments later, blood sprayed up on the driver's door of the truck and the screaming stopped, replaced by growling and snarling sounds of something eating.

Terrified, Kyle ran while Emmett was frozen in place, screaming their brother's name.

" _JACK!"_

Moving quickly, Kyle hunkered down and hid behind a stack of concrete blocks, just as the creature jumped out and attacked Emmett next, his blood spraying across the plans on the podium as his screaming was quickly cut short.

Kyle was struggling not to cry as all fell silent; taking a deep breath, he slowly moved around the concrete blocks and saw Emmett lying on the ground with his throat ripped out, and blood oozing from his mouth. He was dead.

"Oh God," Kyle moaned, turning away when the growling began again nearly, and when he turned to look, it attacked and he screamed.

* * *

Two nights later…

After spending a few weeks at Bobby's, the Winchester had learned about the attacks in Maple Springs, New York by way of Penelope Garcia, who was currently in Woodbridge, Virginia with the team to find a six-year-old girl named Katie Jacobs, who'd gone missing, and they were now on the highway heading to work a possible werewolf case since, as Sam pointed out, it was the right time in the lunar cycle.

Little did they know, there was a bullfrog sitting in the road ahead and when the Impala hit a puddle, spraying water, the frog hopped out of the way, just in time.

"I hope they can find that little girl in time," Sam remarked. "According to Garcia, she has asthma and if the kidnapper was to gag her-"

Both Dean and Liz grimaced, glad when their brother didn't finish that sentence. At one of the schools they'd attended when they were younger, there had been a girl named Kelly, who had asthma, and a couple of bullies thought it'd be funny to tie her up, put duct tape over her mouth, and lock her in the janitor's closest.

Kelly nearly had an asthma attack during the whole thing, and both Liz and Sam had alerted the teachers while Dean had taught the bullies a lesson. In the end, Kelly survived the experience, the bullies were kicked out of school despite their parents insisting that they were just being kids, and Dean _did_ get in a bit of trouble for fighting.

"Same here," Dean agreed. "So, how long do we have to find this _psychotic_ killer?"

Sam sighed. "The moon's full this Friday and that's the _last_ time it changes for a _month_."

Dean grinned. "Two days, no sweat." And then winced when Liz swatted the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Don't talk like that, Dean."

* * *

The next day, they got suited up, and went to the hospital to interview Kyle, who'd survived the attack with mostly scratches on his arms and head.

"I'm Detective Plant," Dean said as he, Liz, and Sam showed him their fake badges before pocketing them, "this is Detectives Page and Rosa, we're with the County Sheriff's Department."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Dean asked, surprised.

"All morning," Kyle confirmed. "You _are_ the sketch artist, right?"

"Uh," Sam began, uneasily.

"Yes I am," Liz said quickly, preventing Dean from teasing Sam, and pulled out a small sketchpad and pencil that she'd brought with her just in case, and Sam gave her a grateful look. "I'm _ready_ to sketch."

Dean resisted rolling his eyes and focused on the matters at hand. "But listen before we get started on that I wanted to ask you, uh, how'd you get away?"

Kyle shrugged, having been wondering that himself since his brothers hadn't been as lucky. "I-I have no idea," he admitted. "I was hiding, and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running."

Liz nodded and opened her sketchpad. "'Kay. Um, I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember," she requested, her pencil posed.

Kyle nodded. "Uh yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall…"

"Six feet…" Liz muttered as she began sketching.

"Dark hair."

Both Sam and Dean peeked at her sketch and they were impressed since she was _much_ better at drawing then they were.

"Uhm, what-what about his eyes, what color eyes did he have?" Sam asked.

Kyle shrugged again, having troubles remembering. "Maybe….blue?"

"Blue?" Sam repeated, taking notes while Liz continued sketching.

"It was dark," Kyle admitted, "and it was hard to say for sure."

Dean cleared his throat. "Did they seem…Uh, animal-ish?" he asked.

Kyle gave him a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"What about his teeth?" Sam asked. "You notice anything strange about 'em?"

Kyle shook his head. No, they were just teeth."

Liz nodded, still sketching. "Teeth, OK."

"How about his fingernails?" Dean asked.

Kyle frowned, becoming annoyed. "OK look he – he's just a – a normal guy, with normal eyes and – a – and teeth and fingernails!"

"Look sir, it's ok if-" Sam began.

"No. No," Kyle said emotionally. "Those were my _brothers_. This guy, he-he _killed_ my brothers. How would you feel?"

This caused Sam to pause and both Dean and Liz glanced at him uneasily. "I can't imagine anything worse."

"I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details," Dean requested, not wanting to imagine what life would be like if Liz went straight to hell at the end of the year.

Kyle forced himself to calm down and thought back to that night. "Th-there was one _more_ thing he had a – a _tattoo_ on his arm of a cartoon character. It's, uh, it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner-"

"Wile E. Coyote!" said Dean.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"Kyle?" a man with graying hair and was wearing a white doctor coat asked, walking into the room.

Kyle smiled slightly. "Dr. Garrison."

Dr. Garrison walked over to the bed to check the clipboard. "How you holding up?"

Kyle shrugged. "OK, considering."

"You're Kyle's Doctor?" Dean asked.

Dr. Garrison nodded. "Yes?"

Dean held up his badge. "Can I just ask you a few questions?"

Dr. Garrison nodded. "Sure." And he and Dean both left the room, leaving Sam and Liz with Kyle, who pointed at the sketchpad.

"Don't I get to see it?" he asked.

"Yes, you do," Liz said, turning the pad around so that both Kyle and Sam could see the sketch, which was quite impressive and realistic, including the tattoo on one arm.

"That's the guy," Kyle confirmed. "Good job."

"Thanks."

* * *

After completing the interviews and faxing the sketch to Penelope so that she could do a background check on _anyone_ fitting the description of the attacker, which was looking to be more human and less supernatural by the minute, the Winchesters left the hospital, comparing notes on what they'd learned, walking past the same bullfrog that they'd almost ran over the night before.

"So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?" Sam asked.

"Not much," Dean admitted, "they were D.O.A. at the scene. He _did_ give me the lowdown on the Coroner's report."

"Lemme guess, their hearts were missing," said Liz.

Dean shook his head. "Nope." And then he sighed. "But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines _were_ missing."

Both Sam and Liz grimaced. "That's just gross."

"Yeah, also definitely _not_ werewolf behavior," Dean agreed.

"So, what? Demon?" Sam suggested. "Attacker could've been possessed."

"Why would a demon stop halfway through an attack?" Liz wondered since that was unlikely.

Sam shrugged. "I think that, uh…Coulda…Yeah, I got nothing."

"Me neither."

"Same here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken and Julie Watson were hiking through the woods, and they were lost.

"Man I am _starving_ ," Ken complained, digging through his backpack and discovered that they were out of snacks. "Hey, where are all the Power Bars?"

"You ate them all," Julie reminded her husband sourly. "And we're _lost_."

"We're _not_ lost!" Ken protested. "The path is…right here." And they kept walking through the trees until they found a quaint house, which had smoke rising from the chimney. "Look, there."

Julie was relieved. "Oh, civilization."

"Yeah," Ken agreed curtly while his wife laughed.

"Thank God!"

They walked toward the house along a wide path. They were almost to the porch, when the front door opened and a cheerful old lady stepped out with a cane.

"Are you two doing ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Hi! Actually, we're, uh-" Ken began.

"Lost," Julie cut in, getting a scowl from her husband, even though it'd been his idea to go hiking.

The old lady nodded, fully understanding what'd happen to them. "Oh it happens," she agreed. "The trail gets twisty and my house is the only one left up here. Um, I could point you in the right direction, but I'm afraid it'll take a while to get back," she explained while Ken spotted a pie cooling at the open window. "You're _really_ deep into the woods."

"Nice _work_ , Ken," Julie complained.

"Would you like to come in and rest a bit?" the old lady offered, having noticed Ken looking at her freshly baked pie.

"Um, yeah," Ken agreed, his stomach growling.

Julie shook her head, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Thanks, but we should head back."

"Oh come on, honey, she offered," Ken pointed out before adding quietly. "She's a harmless old lady what could happen?" and he winked before heading inside the house.

Julie was unconvinced, positive that there was something offish about the whole thing, but the old lady smiled sweetly and she, reluctantly, followed her husband inside.

* * *

A half hour later, Ken, Julie, and the old lady were seated at the table, where Ken was finishing his _third_ slice of cherry pie.

"You sure you don't want more?" the old lady asked sipping her tea.

"No, thank you it's, uh, uhm…" Ken said uncomfortably, his stomach grumbling in protest, and he was wishing now that he _hadn't_ had that third slice. "I'm full."

"We should go," Julie agreed, having only one slice and was glad that she had plenty of meds around the house to treat her husband's future heart burn.

Ken just nodded, feeling ill. "Mmhm."

"We really can't thank you enough," Julie added as her husband got up from the table, suddenly grabbed the chair when the room began spinning, and fell to the floor in pain. "Ken?" she asked alarmed.

"Ju-Julie!" Ken gasped, sweat pouring down his face as he struggled against the pain, trying to get up as it got worse.

Julie stood up, and then doubled over in pain as well. "Ah! Ah-Ah! What's going on?!"

"Julie!" Ken cried out, groping for the couch behind him.

Julie turned toward the old lady, who began to blur slightly, and she collapsed onto the floor near her husband. "Did you… _drug_ us?"

Not saying a word, the old lady calmly got up from the table and took a large carving knife from the drainer; she checked its sharpness with her thumb, smiling, while both Julie and Ken whimpered from the floor.

"Julie _run_!" Ken ordered, wishing that he'd listened to his wife earlier, but they both were took weak and in too much pain to move.

Satisfied with the knife, the old lady walked over to the pair. Ken was propped against the couch, and Julie was on the floor.

"Stop," Julie gasped, trying to remain conscious. "Please, you have to _stop_."

"Don't worry," the old lady said pleasantly, mostly to Ken, who she was now towering over. "Everything's fine. You just hold still now, dear." And she slashed at his neck, causing blood to splatter everywhere, including on Julie's face and shirt; she laughed as Ken gurgled, dying, changed her grip on the knife and leisurely began stabbing him repeatedly.

" _NO! STOP! STOP!_ " Julie screamed, unable to save her husband, who died right in front of her from both the stabbing and blood loss. " _PLEASE STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! NO!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, a little girl with long black hair in a white dress, red sash and red headband appeared outside the window, watching and observing as the old lady continued to stab Ken repeatedly.

 _`"NO_ _!"`_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, not the best way to end a chapter, but I'm the writer and I choose to do it that way. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: REAL FAIRY TALES?

Supernatural: Bedtime Stories

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter, folks! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, so please let me know in your reviews.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO:** _ **REAL**_ **FAIRY TALES?**

" _For all our days are passed away in thy wrath: we spend our years as a tale that is told_ _."_

 _Psalms 90:9_

Hearing about the latest attack, the Winchesters headed back to the hospital and they were approaching the nurse's station when two Sheriff's deputies exited a patient's room. They quickly turned away from them and focused on a set of flowers on the counter.

Once the deputies had passed by, Sam, Liz, and Dean turned and continued down the corridor to the room where the deputies had been moments before.

* * *

In the room, Julie was pleading with Dr. Garrison. "Please, please."

"Shh," Dr. Garrison said, keeping her in the bed. "Hey, we need to observe you while the drugs still might be in your system."

"I have to go," Julie pleaded. "I have things to do, arrangements I need to make!"

"It can _wait_ ," Dr Garrison said seriously. "Now you need to rest. Stay. Be back in a few minutes." He then walked toward the doorway and found the Winchesters waiting for him. "Detectives."

The Winchesters all nodded. "Dr. Garrison."

"What the hell is going on here?" Dr. Garrison asked bluntly. "My whole town is going _insane_."

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Liz promised, watched as Dr. Garrison left and they moved into the room.

"Mrs. Watson? Hi," Dean said as they showed her their badges. "We just need to ask you a few questions."

Julie pouted. "Do we have to go over this again, now?"

"We'll try to be brief," Sam told her, gently nudging her mind. "Mrs. Watson, can you tell us how you got away?"

"I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it," Julie explained. "And, when the old woman was…carving up Ken, I managed to get up and shoved her, and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove. She's dead, right? I-I killed her?"

"Do you have any idea why she did this to you?" Liz asked, deciding not to answer that particular question, even though it was confirmed that the old lady had died instantly.

Julie shook her head, frantically. "No! One minute she was a sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster."

"Can you remember anything else?" Sam asked.

Julie thought about the incident and recalled something else. "Um, yeah. Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?" she asked.

"A little girl?" Sam repeated. "At the house?"

Julie nodded. "I thought I saw her outside the window," she explained. "She just disappeared. Just vanished, into thin air." And the Winchesters exchanged a look since they knew what that could possibly mean. "It m-must've been the drugs."

"This disappearing girl what'd what did she look like?" Dean asked.

Julie frowned, not understanding. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. Every detail matters," Liz told her honestly.

Julie sighed. "She had this dark, _dark_ hair and _really_ pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child, it was… _odd_ to see her in the middle of something so horrible."

* * *

After asking Julie a few more questions, the Winchesters changed their clothes and headed up the mountain to examine the house for clues of whether they were dealing with a spirit or something else.

* * *

Inside the house, Dean and Liz were checking the kitchen and Sam was checking the living area with the EMF detector.

"Well there's no sulfur anywhere, how about the EMF?" Dean asked after they failed to find _anything_ in the kitchen beside the usual stuff.

"You findin' anything in there, Sammy?" Liz asked.

Sam was running the detector over the window and the device was going crazy. "Yeah, it's going nuts," he confirmed. "Right over here by the window. There's _definitely_ a spirit here."

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched," Dean guessed.

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Looks like."

"Well, that's a _definite_ first for a spirit," Liz remarked.

Dean agreed, but it still didn't explain the two attacks and why they were so different from each other. "What the Hell do you make of that?"

"Actually I do have a theory," Sam said, joining them at the table, where they'd placed their equipment. "Uh, sorta."

"Hit us," Dean requested.

"Go ahead and share," Liz added.

"Well, thinkin' about fairy tales," Sam began hesitantly.

Dean blinked. "Oh that's – that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?" and winced when Liz hit him on the arm _hard_.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, Dean I'm talking about the murders," he countered. "A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em? That's _Hansel and Gretel_. Then we got three brothers arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf."

" _Three Little Pigs_ ," Liz realized.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Actually those guys were a little chubby," Dean commented. "Well wait I thought those things ended with uh, everyone living happily ever after?"

"No, no. Not the originals," Sam explained. "See the Grimm brothers' stuff was kinda the folklore of it's day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories."

Liz grimaced. "Well, I prefer the Disney versions, although I do like that movie starring Matt Damon and Heath Leager."

"So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment?" Dean asked, frowning. "That's a little crazy."

"Crazy as what?" Sam countered. "Every day of our lives?" and Liz laughed.

"Touché," Dean conceded. "How's the creepy ghost girl involved?"

Sam shrugged, still trying to figure that one out. "Uhm, well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too."

"We gotta do research now, don't we?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged while Liz nodded, and he closed his eyes, dreading the amount of time they were gonna end up spending in the local library.

* * *

Six hours later, both Dean and Liz left the library and _neither_ was very happy.

"So?" Sam asked as they began walking toward the park.

"Checked every record they had," Dean answered grimly. "Found the usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size."

Sam nodded. "Ok."

"Wanna know how many how many were little girls with black hair and pale skin?" Liz asked sourly.

Sam sighed. "Zero."

"Zero!" Dean agreed. "You wanna know how many how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing? Right again. Zip. Zilch, nada. Tell me you've got something good 'cause we've _totally_ wasted the last six hours."

"Well you ever hear of Lillian Bailey?" Sam asked and Liz nodded while Dean was confused. "She was a British medium from the 1930s."

"She got a thing for fairy tales?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nah, trances. See she'd go into these unconscious states where um, get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits."

"A ghost puppet master," Dean realized.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

"Think that's what this kid is doing?" Liz asked. "Sending wolf-boy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?"

Sam shrugged again. "Could be. You know, kinda like uh, a spirit hypnosis or somethin'."

"Trances I get, but fairy tale trances?" Dean wondered, trying to get his head around that one. "That's bizarre even for us." And they all stopped walking, staring down at a _very_ familiar bullfrog sitting in their path, croaking.

"Yeah, you're right that's completely normal," Sam said, frowning. "Didn't we see this frog earlier today?"

"We did," Liz confirmed as the bullfrog croaked again and again.

"All right maybe it _is_ fairy tales," Dean conceded. "Totally _messed-up_ fairy tales. I tell you one thing, there's _no way_ I'm kissing a damn frog."

"Me either," Liz agreed, grimacing at the thought.

Sam looked away from the frog and toward a nearby house, noticing something. "Hey, check that out." and he pointed to a pumpkin sitting on the porch.

"Yeah? It's close to Halloween," Dean commented.

Sam shook his head, thinking of something else. "What? D'you remember Cinderella? The pumpkin that turns into a coach and the mice that become horses?" and just then a white mouse ran around the pumpkin.

"Okay, that was unexpected," said Liz, surprised.

Dean gave their brother a scandalized look. "Dude, could you be more _gay_?" and winced when Liz kicked him and Sam gave him a look. "Don't answer that."

* * *

Deciding that it was worth a look, Dean picked the lock and they entered the house, which looked fairly normal.

"Well who knows, maybe you'll find your fairy godmother?" Dean teased and Liz swatted his arm, telling him to behave.

They split up and began to search the house when they heard a noise and they drew their guns. Nodding to his siblings, Dean closed the front door, and they continued to search, cautiously now.

Hearing another noise, Dean motioned for Sam and Liz to head toward it, and he followed.

 _`"Help!"`_ a female voice shouted. _`"I'm in here!"`_

Following the cry for help, the Winchesters entered the kitchen and found a blonde, teenage girl handcuffed to the oven.

"Hey, hey." Sam quickly put away his gun and kneeled in front of her, noting the bloody skin from where the cuffs had rubbed her wrists raw and that she'd been beaten up. "It's ok we're here we got you," he said reassuringly, opening his lock pick kit while Dean and Liz kept watch for trouble.

"You have to help me," the girl pleaded, terrified, "she's a lunatic."

"What happened?" Dean asked, suspecting that it had something to do with the _Cinderella_ story.

"My step mom," the girl answered, trembling like a leaf, "she just freaked out, screamed at me, beat me. Chained me up."

"Where is she now?" Liz asked, concerned. _'Wicked stepmother on the loose…perfect.'_

The girl shrugged. "I don't know."

His concern growing, Dean just happened to look through the kitchen door and spotted the little dark-haired girl peeking out of the hallway. "Sam, Liz." They both looked up and saw her too.

"Stay with her," Liz advised Sam as she joined Dean at the door, just as the little girl turned away, clearly surprised that they could see her. Exchanging a look, they followed her. They walked through the house to the entryway and they found the little girl standing in the living room. Not saying a word, she walked out of sight.

Exchanging another look and keeping their guns at the ready, they entered the living room, and looked around, but the girl was gone. They heard a noise behind them, and they turned around, discovering that the little girl was now behind them.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Can you tell us your name?" Liz asked.

The little girl remained silent and stared at them both with pale blue eyes. After a few seconds of this, she flickered and vanished. Dean and Liz, surprised, both looked down at a red apple on the rug. He picked up the apple, proving it was real, and he sighed while Liz was amazed. They'd just been outsmarted by a spirit!

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Dean and Liz were leaning against the Impala with the apple, waiting, when Sam joined them, having just seen the teenage girl off in an ambulance to the hospital.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella," he announced, "and the cops are lookin' for her stepmother."

Both Dean and Liz were glad to hear this, and relieved since they managed to save the girl's life…this time. "That's good."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Dean tossed the apple to Sam, who caught it. "So…Little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you, fairy tale boy?"

Sam nodded, eying the apple. "I think its _Snow White_."

"Thought so," said Liz as she and Dean moved around the car to their side.

" _Snow White_?" Dean repeated, moving to the driver's side. "Ah I saw that movie. Oh the porn version anyway. There was this wicked Stepmother? Woo, she was _wicked_." And he grinned, and his siblings rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"There _is_ a wicked Stepmother," Sam scolded. "And she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple."

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?" Liz asked, recalling the story.

Sam nodded. "No. Puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's _almost_ like she's dead." And he tossed the apple back to Dean, who caught it, and they both got into the Impala. It was time to go back to the hospital. Again.

* * *

"No, sorry," a blonde nurse told the Winchesters from the desk. "We don't have any comatose little girls."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Totally," the nurse confirmed. "It's mostly old guys. And well…Callie. She's been around since before I started here."

"Callie?" Dean repeated.

The nurse nodded. "Yeah, it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison he just won't give up on her."

"Is Callie one of his patients?" Liz asked.

"No," the nurse corrected. "His daughter."

The Winchesters exchanged a look of bewilderment. Dr. Garrison had a daughter in a coma, and there just happen to be a spirit of a little girl running around town, and she was making people act out the more violent versions of the fairy tales…what were the odds?

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THE BIG BAD WOLF

Supernatural: Bedtime Stories

A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you all are enjoying the story, 'cause it's going to get crazy really soon. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: THE BIG BAD WOLF**

" _Her princes within her_ _are_ _roaring lions; her judges_ _are_ _evening wolves; they gnaw not the bones till the morrow_ _."_

 _Zephaniah 3:3_

Learning that Callie had been poisoned as a child, the Winchesters were about to look for her room when Dean's cell rang and they found an empty corner, where he put his phone on speaker since it was Penelope calling them.

"Hey, beautiful, you got something for us?"

 _`"I_ sure _do, handsome,"`_ Penelope responded. _`"Your wolfman is a guy named Collin Arnold, who has that tattoo on his left arm, and has been charged for a few minor crimes, but I can't find anything to suggest he'd ever been bitten by anything dog-like."`_

"That's not surprising, Garcia," said Sam. "'cause it turns out we're not dealin' with a werewolf after all."

 _`"Really?"`_ Penelope asked, surprised. _`"Then what was it that attacked those men?"`_

"Well, our new theory is that there's a spirit moving around the town, makin' people act out the more gruesome versions of certain fairy tales," Liz told her, "and it's like that this spirit made Collin attack the three brothers, had an old lady attack a couple in the woods, and just now we saved a teenage girl from her wicked stepmother."

Penelope fell silent for a moment upon hearing all of this. _`"Whoa, so you've got an angry spirit acting out_ The Three Little Pigs _,_ Hansel and Gretel, _and_ Cinderella _? Okay,_ that's _just_ too _weird, even for you guys."`_

"No kiddin'," Dean agreed. "There's even this bullfrog following us around."

 _`"A bullfrog? So, any leads on the ghost?"`_ Penelope asked.

"Well, we have one," Sam answered. "We've seen the spirit and it's an eight-year-old girl with dark hair, pale skin, and wears a white dress and a red ribbon in her hair; earlier, she left us with a shiny red apple."

 _`"Ooh, so is the ghost Snow White?"`_ Penelope guessed.

"That's right," Dean confirmed, "and we're about to check on a gal named Callie, who was admitted into the hospital when she was eight years old and had been poisoned. Her last name is Garrison and her father is a doctor who works here, and if you can find out anything else on the family, that'll be great."

 _`"I'll work my magic and get back to you guys right away,"`_ Penelope promised.

"Hey, Garcia," said Liz, "did you guys find that missing girl?"

Penelope sighed. _`"Yeah, we managed to find her alive, and it turns out that the poor thing was being molested by her own uncle, the jerk. Her aunt knew and, instead of telling the truth about his_ illness _, she decided to get rid of her own niece…the bitch. So they're both in jail and Katie's parents are taking in her cousin, Ben."`_

"Poor kid," said Sam and both Dean and Liz agreed, being molested by a family member sucked big time in their book. "I'm glad that it worked out, and let us know what you find out about Dr. Garrison and his daughter."

 _`"I will."`_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Garrison was sitting next to his daughter's bed with a pair of glasses perched on his nose, and he was reading to her from _'The Complete Works and Tales of The Brothers Grimm'_.

"Ah, here we are," he said, finding his place. "'Just press the latch called out the Grandmother. I'm too weak to get up'."

* * *

At a local supermarket, an old lady, holding two full grocery bags in her arms, crossed the lot and headed toward her mini van completely unaware of the danger she was in.

 _`"'The Wolf pressed the latch, and the door opened. He stepped inside, went straight to the Grandmother, and ate her up'."`_

The old lady pushed a button on her remote key, opening the door, when a tall, dark man appeared, catching a falling bag. "Oh!" she gasped. "Thank you _so_ much."

The man put the bag on the back seat and smiled at the old lady, who thanked him again, and she put the other bag on the seat; the man turned to leave when a predatory expression crossed his face, his eyes glazed over, and he shoved her in the van with a snarl, and he attacked her, hitting and punching wildly with a Wile E. Coyote tattoo on his left arm. This was Collin and he was possessed…again.

The little girl in white watched from a distance. After another blow, Collin moved into the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot as the little girl continued observing with a smug look on her pale face.

* * *

At the hospital, the Winchesters reached the correct room and stopped just outside the doorway, watching and listening as Dr. Garrison read to Callie, a beautiful eighteen-year-old girl lying in the bed, in a deep sleep, and hooked up to an EKG machine.

"'…and the Huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the Wolf'," Dr Garrison read. "'So the Huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the Wolf's belly'." The Winchesters glanced at each other. This could explain where the spirit was getting her ideas and who to attack.

Just then, Dr. Garrison noticed them and took his glasses off; he put down the book, got up and walked to them. "Detectives," he said, clearing his throat. "Can I help you?"

"We just…heard that Callie is your daughter," Dean told him.

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are," Sam added.

Dr. Garrison nodded. "Well, uh. Thank you. If you'll excuse me." He then walked past them.

"Oh, heading this way?" Dean asked as he, Liz, and Sam followed. "We'll walk with you. How long's Callie been like that?"

"We don't mean to intrude," Liz added, "we can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this."

"It's not easy," Dr. Garrison admitted. "She's uh, been here since she was eight years old."

"That's when she was poisoned?" Sam asked.

Dr. Garrison nodded sadly. "Yes. Swallowed bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle," he confirmed. "My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call."

"You're wife was uh, was that Callie's stepmother?" Dean asked.

Dr. Garrison stopped walking and stared at Dean, surprised. "Actually, yes. How'd you know that?"

Dean shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Dr. Garrison accepted that answer. "Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew," he explained. "My wife passed away last year and uh, it's just my daughter and me now. She's all I got left." He sighed. "Uhm, excuse me I gotta get back to work."

"Yeah," Dean agreed as Dr. Garrison walked away, and the Winchesters shared another look. _Definitely_ Snow White.

"Well you're right," Dean agreed as they walked back toward the emergency room. "It's _Snow White_ in spades."

Sam nodded. "Yep. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?"

"Well, in the story," Liz said thoughtfully, "the evil queen poisoned Snow White to make sure that _she_ was the fairest in the land and no one else."

Dean considered that, and then he had a different thought. "Could be like Mischa Barton… _Sixth Sense_ not the _O.C_.," he added, noting Sam's confused expression.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?" he asked.

Sam thought about that and then nodded. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, uh, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. Huh, could be."

"It _does_ make sense," Liz agreed.

Dean nodded. "So say all these years Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?"

"And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out," Sam concluded.

"Right," Dean agreed. "Meanwhile she has to listen to dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady, it's enough to drive anybody nuts."

"Or make an angry spirit even more upset," Liz added.

"Ok, but how are we gonna stop her?" Sam asked. "I mean Callie's stuck here, her father's keeping her body alive."

Dean sighed. "It _does_ make it a bit hard to burn the bones."

Both Sam and Liz rolled their eyes at the obvious statement. "You _think_?"

"Coming in!" an EMT shouted, pushing the emergency doors open and the Winchesters watched as two EMTs brought in the old lady on a stretcher.

"OK, what's her status?" a doctor asked.

"Seventy-two year old female," the second EMT announced, "sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. BP is eighty over forty and falling. Sinus tachycardia."

The doctor examined the old lady's neck and noticed something among the blood. "Is that a bite?"

"Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog or, maybe a wolf?"

"What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading Callie?" Dean asked as the doctor and nurses fought to save the old woman's life.

Sam swallowed. " _Little Red Riding Hood_."

"Oh boy," Liz muttered, fearing what was going to happen next if they didn't end this soon.

* * *

An hour later, one of the nurses covered the old woman's body with a sheet after it became clear that they couldn't save her, and the Winchesters knew that this was probably going to be their last chance to stop Callie from killing anyone else, especially when Penelope called them back, confirming the identity of the stepmother and that she'd died when she accidentally fell down a cliff while hiking, triggering a rockslide in the process.

"Excuse me," Sam said, showing one of the EMTs his badge at the same time as Dean and Liz. "Was she the only victim?"

"She was found by the side of the road, barely alive," the EMT answered. "Alone."

"We need to find her next of kin," Dean told him, suspecting the worse.

The EMT checked the paperwork and nodded. "Yeah, she has a granddaughter."

"Do you have an address?" Liz asked and the EMT handed a sheet of paper to her. "Thank you," she said and hurried away with Dean and Sam.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hurrying down a corridor, Dean took the paper from Liz to look at the address. "Hey, you find a way to stop Callie, all right?" he requested of Sam.

"What about you two?" Sam asked as they stopped walking.

"We're gonna go stop the Big Bad Wolf," Dean answered and then paused, exchanging a look with Liz. "Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said." And they both walked away, and Sam stared after them, concerned. _How_ was he going to stop a spirit without burning the bones?

* * *

At a local school, a girl with blonde hair and was wearing a red hoodie, jean skirt, tights, and boots, walked out of the school and onto the sidewalk. A nearby van moved away and she smiled when she saw the mini van owned by her grandmother.

She crossed the road and gets into the passenger seat. "Hey, Grandma."

Collin, still being controlled, turned in the driver's seat and growled at the little girl, locking the doors as he did so; the little girl gasped and tried to get out, but it was too late. Collin started up the car and drove off down the street while she screamed for help.

* * *

A/N: Will Dean and Liz be able to save the girl, or will she be another victim? R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: THE END

Supernatural: Bedtime Stories

A/N: Hey guys, this is the final chapter of this story, and I hope you all have been enjoying the ride. Please leave reviews to let me know, and I hope you all are looking forward to the holidays, too. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: THE END**

" _But go thou thy way till the end be: for thou shalt rest, and stand in thy lot at the end of the days_ _."_

 _Daniel 12:13_

Sam hurried through the halls, searching until he spotted Dr. Garrison. "Dr. Garrison!" he called out, jogging up to him. "I need to speak with you."

"Detective. What can I do for you?" Dr Garrison asked.

Sam hesitated, wondering how to phrase his next sentence. "Well, uhm. It's about Callie."

"My daughter?" Dr. Garrison asked, concerned. "What about her?"

"You know maybe, maybe we could sit down for a minute?" Sam requested.

"No," Dr. Garrison said, annoyed. "What about her?"

"'Kay." Sam swallowed. "Well um. All right, doctor, this isn't gonna be easy. What happened to Callie was not an accident."

Dr. Garrison stared at him, confused. "Excuse me?"

Sam sighed, resisting the impulse to influence the man's mind. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

Dr. Garrison scowled at him. "You have no _idea_ what happened to my daughter." He then turned and walked away, and Sam followed.

"There are things you don't know, doctor, about your wife," Sam told him.

Now Dr. Garrison was confused. "My wife?"

"Doctor, your wife poisoned Callie," Sam said bluntly, deciding on the truth.

Dr. Garrison stopped and turned back to face him. "Why would you say something so horrible to me?" he asked, hurt.

"Because I need your help," Sam admitted.

"You stay away from me, and my daughter, you understand?" Dr. Garrison snapped angrily.

"Doctor this isn't…" Sam began. "Please, uh." But Dr. Garrison shut Callie's door in his face. He sighed, opened the door, entered and closed it behind him.

* * *

Dr. Garrison, who was standing next to his daughter's bed, saw him and moved to grab the phone. "I'm calling Security." But Sam clamped his hand over it to stop him.

"No, listen," Sam said seriously. "I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me more people are going to get hurt, because Callie is going to hurt them."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dr. Garrison demanded.

Sam sighed. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but just understand me. Your daughter Callie is still here. She's a spirit."

Hearing this, Dr. Garrison looked over at Callie sadly. He sat at the end of her bed, turning back to Sam. "So you've seen her too."

Sam stared at him, surprised. Dr. Garrison already knew?!

* * *

Determined to _at least_ save the granddaughter from a gruesome fate, Dean and Liz kicked the door in, and they moved through the house, their guns drawn. Moving past the doorway again, Dean pushed the door closed, and they entered the living room.

* * *

Upon entering the room, they found the little girl in the red hoodie huddled in a corner, crying with a nasty-looking scratch on her forehead. Exchanging a look, Dean and Liz moved to her and crouched down.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

The little girl nodded. "Yeah, _AH!"_ and then she screamed, just as Collin appeared, attacking the Winchester twins, knocking the guns out of their hands.

Dean punched Collin several times, trying to force him back, but the possessed man threw him across the room against a dining table.

"Get the girl out of here, Liz!" Dean shouted, struggling to get up.

"Okay!" Liz retrieved her gun and went to the girl while Dean moved toward Collin for another round. "Come on, come on!" she hissed, grabbing the girl's arm and they ran for it with Liz hoping that her twin would be okay.

Dean swung his fist, but Collin dodged and threw Dean over the table this time and into a china cabinet, smashing the glass. Grunting, Dean fell to the floor.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Dr. Garrison explained to Sam about how he'd seen the spirit of his daughter. "I've sensed her, Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at foot of my bed but I never…" he took a breath "believed it, I thought I was dreaming, I-"

"It wasn't a dream," Sam told him. "She looks like she did when she was eight. White dress. Red ribbon in her hair. She's been trying to talk to you."

Dr. Garrison sighed and looked at him. "You're not a cop are you?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Then who are you?" Dr. Garrison asked.

"Someone who knows a little bit about this kind of thing," Sam responded.

Dr. Garrison frowned. "But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that's-"

"Sir. Callie told us," Sam informed him.

Dr. Garrison stared, startled. "What?!"

"Not in so many words, but in her own way," Sam continued. "She told us."

Dr. Garrison shook his head, unable to believe it. "My wife _loved_ Callie. So how is – how is that possible?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. But it is. And someone I know in the FBI pulled your wife's medical records, and she _had_ been on medication before she married you, and went off them two months before she poisoned Callie."

"No," Dr. Garrison gasped, not wanting to believe it. "No I- I don't believe you."

"Look, Callie is killing people," Sam told him curtly. "She's angry. She's desperate, because _nobody_ will listen to her. So you _have_ to listen to her. _Please_ , listen to your daughter."

* * *

Outside the house, Liz and the little girl ran out the door and down the front walkway and didn't stop until they reached the sidewalk, where that blasted bullfrog was croaking at them. Liz ignored it and knelt in front of the terrified girl. "Listen to me _carefully_ ," she said seriously. "I'm gonna go back inside to help my brother, and I need you to go to a neighbor's until the police arrive, okay?"

The girl nodded and ran off to the nearest house; hoping that Sam would be able to stop Callie before either she or Dean got killed, she called the police, and then hurried back into the house. _'Hold on, Dean, I'm comin'!'_

* * *

Inside the house, Dean and Collin were still fighting, the later growling and snarling like a real wolf. Liz ran into the room, just as Collin got his hands around Dean's throat and was trying to strangle him.

"Get your hands off my brother!" Liz shouted, tackling the possessed man to the floor, and she was able to get several punches in before he threw her off, causing her to crash into a nearby wall, knocking her out. Collin stood and started toward her, when Dean jumped him from behind, only to get thrown to the floor near a knitting basket.

During all of this, Callie's spirit watched, smiling. Spotting the basket, Dean grabbed a pair of scissors, jumped up, and swung at Collin, who avoided it each time. After about of minute of this, he punched Collin, who hit a bookshelf and collapsed.

Just then, Callie's spirit was suddenly distracted by Dr. Garrison's voice.

 _`"Callie? Callie it's Dad."`_

Listening, Callie's spirit flickered and disappeared from the room.

* * *

At the hospital, Dr. Garrison was leaning over his daughter's bed and was talking to her, hoping to get a response of some kind while Sam stood nearby, also hoping that this would work.

"It's me, Daddy," Dr. Garrison said gently. "Is it true? Mommy did that to you? I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is there something you wanna tell me?"

At that moment, Sam sensed the arrival of the spirit. "Doctor…"

Dr. Garrison looked up at Sam, who nodded toward his side; he looked and saw Callie's spirit standing beside the bed. "Is it true?" he asked.

Callie's spirit stared at him for a moment with her sad eyes and then nodded. It was true.

* * *

Meanwhile, Collins grabbed Dean and threw him to the floor, only to have Dean kick his legs from underneath him, and they soon were struggling for the scissors.

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry, baby," Dr. Garrison told her tearfully, wishing that he'd seen the truth sooner. "But listen to me," he added seriously. "You gotta stop what you're doing, ok? You're _hurting_ people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to _let you go_." He then turned back to the bed, where he kissed her forehead, and, moments later, Callie's monitors buzzed as her body _finally_ shut down.

Sam looked down, upset, and was wishing that there'd been another way.

* * *

Back at the house, Collin was on top of Dean and was trying to shove the scissors into his throat. Dean pushed him off and rolled on top of him, punching Collin's in the face. He then raised the scissors over his head.

"Whoa! Stop, stop!" Collin shouted his hands in front of him as his face returned to normal. "Whoa stop! Whoa! Where am I? What's going on?!"

Realizing that the guy was back to normal, Dean lowered the scissors, exhausted. _'Finally!'_ and he got off the man, tossed aside the scissors and went to check on Liz, who was slowly coming to.

* * *

Dr. Garrison wept and stroked his daughter's hair. He then turned, but her spirit was gone. It'd already crossed over.

* * *

After making sure that the little girl was going to be okay and that Collin had been arrested by the police, Dean and Liz returned to the hospital, meeting up with Sam and Dr. Garrison at the nurse station.

"And the girl's ok?" Dr. Garrison asked and both Dean and Liz nodded. "So," he sighed. "It's really over."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. All thanks to you."

"Callie was the most important thing in my life," Dr. Garrison told them sadly. "But I should've let her go a long time ago."

"It isn't easy to let go of a loved one," Liz agreed, thinking of their mom and their dad.

"See ya 'round, Doc," said Dean.

Dr. Garrison smiled weakly. "I sure hope not." He then patted Dean on the shoulder and walked away, and the Winchesters watch him go.

"You know what he said?" Dean asked Sam. "Some good advice."

Both Sam and Liz stared at him, shocked. "Is that what you want me to do, Dean? Just let go?"

"Dean," Liz said curtly, smacking the back of his head, "you and Sam aren't lettin' me go, 'cause I ain't going to hell."

Dean grimaced. "Jeeze, can't even take a joke?" and winced when Liz glared at him. "All right, _all right_ , I'm sorry. Now can we go now?"

Both Sam and Liz agreed and they left the hospital, unaware that the same bullfrog was watching them…again.

* * *

That night at a local motel, Sam gently nudged his siblings' minds so that they would sleep through the night before stuffing the Colt into his backpack and left.

* * *

After doing a bit of driving, Sam crouched at the center of a crossroads, holding an open box. He added a photo ID, the swimsuit inspector, to the contents, closed the box and buried it with his hands.

He dusted off his hands and stood, surveyed the four routes of the crossroads He turned his back, a woman in a black dress appeared.

"Hello, Sam," she said, her eyes glowing red for a moment as he turned to face her. "I was wondering when I was going to meet you."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

The crossroad demon nodded. "Oh yes, I've met your brother, Dean, and your sister, Elizabeth. So I knew that at some point I would meet you as well, and I was right. So, are you going to demand that I release your sister from her deal?"

"I don't need to," Sam said, raising the Colt and cocking it. "I already know that you don't have Liz's deal anymore, and that you _do_ know who currently holds it."

The crossroad demon smirked. "Ah, so you're wanting my boss and you'll just kill me out of selfish revenge, is that it?"

"That depends on what you tell me," Sam countered, sensing that the true owner of the body was still alive. "Who really holds my sister contract? And what's that demon's name?"

The crossroad demon laughed and walked around him. "Oh, well _that's_ a bit tricky, Sammy." And she chuckled at his confused expression. "You see, we crossroad demons _do_ answer to a boss, _but_ our boss answers to a boss, too, and _that_ demon is the one who holds the contracts to all deals, including the _really_ important deals like your sister's. Now that I _think_ about it, that _also_ went for the deal involving your father, too."

"Fine, just tell me the _name_ of the demon that _actually_ holds my sister's contract," Sam requested, growing frustrated, "and if you decide to name your boss, too, I wouldn't mind that very much, since I'm sure that your boss is probably the same demon that wanted me and the other special children dead last year."

The crossroad demon chuckled. "Well, that _is_ an interesting theory since you're talking about the King of the Crossroads. I don't know if Crowley put out that order or not, but the odds of you finding him isn't likely. As for the leader _he_ answers to, she's the same one that wants you dead, Sam."

Sam suspected that might be the case, which didn't make the news any easier to take in. "Fine, what's _her_ name?"

"I _can't_ tell you," the crossroad demon said seriously. "I'm sorry, Sam. There's no way outta this one. Not this time." She smiled sadly. "And I _know_ you won't kill me since the woman I'm possessing is still alive. Of course, if you do kill me, then you'll be proving Gordon Walker and the hunters that follow him right. It's up to you."

Sam gritted his teeth and then lowered the gun. "You're right, I don't do that sort of thing." He then used his abilities to freeze her in place, drew a Devil's trap around her with his telekinesis, and then chanted until the crossroad demon was forced out of the woman and back in the pit.

* * *

Sam drove the confused woman to the nearest bus station with some money so that she could go home, and then he went back to the motel. He'd already lost his mom and his dad to the demons, he _wasn't_ going to lose his sister, too.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I changed the ending so that the demon and the girl being possessed didn't die this time around. R&R everyone!


End file.
